


The death of the Sun

by Kleo_Gonzalez



Series: Codas and Fix its [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Winchester Man Pain (Supernatural), but there's not enough time, it might have an epilogue, s15 ep 18 spoilers, supernatural spoilers season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo_Gonzalez/pseuds/Kleo_Gonzalez
Summary: The empty has come to take it's claim, Dean and Cas seek refugee on the safety of the bunker's library, some truths and feelings are spoken outloud.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas and Fix its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The death of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, english is not my first language so please be kind! This is my version of what could happen on THAT scene in 18x15! I hope you like it!

“Cas what is this?” Dean stares at Cas with steal eyes. “It said something about you, what do you know?”

“I’m sorry, you’re hurt it’s my fault I should just give myself over” Mumbles Cas,

“I don’t understand Cas, what’s going on?” Asks Dean, his heart beating unsettled with the ominous premonition in his guts telling him that something terrible is about to happen.

“There’s something I’ve been hiding from you and your brother”Explains Castiel, his eyes wandering far from Dean’s eyes

“Yeah clearly, spit it out what did you do?” Demands Dean and repeats himself in a trembling voice when Cas doesn’t answer immediately, “Cas, you’re scaring me dude, what did you do?”

“I made a deal with the empty” Confesses Cas, this time looking straight back at Dean, he does not regret it nor is he ashamed for it and he would do it again.

“What? What for what did you offer it? I thought we had learned to not do stupid deals!” Rambles panicked Dean, “Break it”

“Dean I can’t” Cas squeezes his eyes shut in pain for a few seconds.

“I don’t care brake it” Deadpans Dean,

“Dean, back when Jack was dead and I went to retrieve his soul form heaven, the empty went to haven to collect the part of Jack that was angelic, it had him and threatened with destroying everything if Jack didn’t go with it and I...” Explains Cas as Deans eyes widen in realization.

“You offered yourself instead of Jack” Finishes Dean, resigned. "Why now?"

"I don't know, it was supposed to come for me when I finally let myself be happy," Muses in a quiet voice, eyes settled on the ground, "I'm far from happy, maybe it's scared of whatever could happen with Chuck and decided to come collect early"

"“You hid this from us?” Mumbles Dean hurt, his eyes searching on Cas face for answers without really seeing,

“You’ve fought for the whole world, and with everything that has been happening, you’re shouldering a great burden, I wasn’t going make things worse worrying you and your brother about me when there are more pressing matters at hand” Cas explains the reason behind his lie before Dean’s eyes who listened aghast at Cas’ confessions,

“Cas you are a pressing matter!” Dean shakes Cas holding on to his shoulders, his face scrunched up on an anguished grimace.

Cas' lips part when his eyes notice the urgency and pain on Dean's face, Cas denies softly with his head holding Dean's wrists and letting them fall from his shoulders,  
they startle when the door is shaken threatening with being shot off it's hinges when the Empty knocks at it.

“Castiel this is not going to stop me!” Rages the voice behind the door,

Dean turns around slowly as black tendrils slide through the slits under the door, his eyes red rimmed and teary understanding that this time he’s helpless against the adversary that came to take his best friend to an absoulte death, slowly the tendrils take shape before Dean’s wide and desperate eyes.

Cas on the other hand watches amazed as Dean closes his hand around his angel blade so tightly that his knuckles turn white. Even if Cas told him repeatedly that the empty is unstoppable and that it’s okay, he doesn’t regret it, Dean still wants to fight, he doesn’t want to let Cas go. Castiel smiles sadly as tears stream down his cheeks, feeling loved because now, now he can see the pain in Dean, his sorrow and the only thing he regrets about his deal, is the suffering it would cause to the people who against all odds do love him.

“Castiel, you should know better than to run from me” The Empty has taken Billie’s shape once again, and Dean lunges at her

“Dean no!” Castiel holds his hand tightly against his chest, for he had placed himself between the Empty and Dean, and the weapon on the Empty’s hands had sliced the palm of his hand.

“Shall I let you say goodbye? Or should I just take you now instead?” The empty speaks taunting them, threatening them and succeeding on its purpose, Cas and Dean instantly turn their heads and share an agonized glance.

“Tell Sam that I wish I got to say good bye, and that he is good and full of greatness, tell Jack I love him and that I’m proud of him, and-“ But Dean wants none of it, he starts to push his way around Cas so that he can take a swing at the empty hissing threats and insults behind his teeth, but Cas does not let him.

“Dean no, It’s okay, it was worth it” Cas stops Dean from acting recklessly placing his wounded and bleeding hand on Dean’s shoulder, at the same time he makes sure that the wound's on Dean's body are healed one last time.

“But I love you” Dean answers in a childlike manner, as if complaining for the unfairness of a game that it’s impossible to win, he looks back at Cas , his eyes filled with unspilled tears staring at him as if those words were capable of justifying why he should risk his life against an indestructible force.

“I know, I love you too” Cas smiles trembling, drying his tears with the sleeve of the trench coat that accompanied him through everything

“Tik-tok” Says the empty’s borrowed voice behind Cas

“Cas...Castiel no” Dean tries to hold onto Cas’ sleeve when he starts walking towards his demise.

Cas holds Dean's wrist pressing it against his lips and closing his eyes as he places a soft kiss on the back of Dean's hand, their eyes meet when Cas opens his eyes. Dean lets out a shuddery breath intertwining his fingers with Cas' and taking both of their hands againgst his chest he lets his eyelids close as he presses his hands tightly against him, Cas squeezes his hand back but he quickly lets go and lets their hands fall in the space between them, apart before he's unable to.

“I’m sorry I wish we got more time, just remember you deserve good things and please remember that I loved you profoundly” he rushes out as darkness engulfes him.

The dark empty covers his eyes, his throat, his chest and his mouth until he’s gone and the empty retreats leaving Dean devastated and alone.  
Unable to bear his own weight Dean rests his back against a wall after stumbling grasping at anything that came across his way feeling as if the ground was tilting and threatening him with dropping him off the Earth. The tears that stubbornly refused to fall start streaming down his cheeks as Dean holds his head and pulls at his hair, the void inside his chest and behind his ribs just where his heart is supposed to be grows heavy, how is he supposed to face god now? How is Dean to have any faith now that the sun is dead?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it haunts you the same way it haunted me when it came over my head! Kidding, Im sorry for this story filled with pain, I just was inspired and wanted to write this before it airs, it helps me be more prepared, also this is my first time writing for this fandom, I tried to keep them as in character as I could while making them talk feelings, quite a hard thing to do actually, anyways I may write an epilogue so it might get a happy ending, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
